A Pirates Life
by Skywhisper
Summary: After a life on land, with her mother dealing with a whelpy "father", she desides to search for the one who is her real father, that fills each story she'd heard and wants a life like his at sea.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Nellie tiptoed out of her room, moving slowly down the hall to a small cellar door and pulled it open, wincing at the small creak the hinges caused that seemed to echo throughout the entire hall.

"Sweetie! Is that you?" Her mother Elizabeth's voice filtered down the hall to her.

"Yes mother, I was just getting a peach before I retire to bed," she called back and hurried down the stairs into the darkness but rather than head towards the shelves of food she turned to a dusty old chest.

The dust tickled her nose and caused her to sneeze as she opened it and shifted through the various types of cloth inside until her hands brushed across a thick velvet material and pulled it out. Unravelling the blanket, inside was a pair of black breeches with a white baggy dress shirt that had strings woven through the deep v-neck.

With a quick glance behind her at the stairs that were illuminated by the dim candlelight that filtered through the door, then slipped her dress down until it pooled at her feet in a mass of itchy velvet material, the frigid air made goosebumps spread across her tanned skin. Then pulled the breeches on so they rested snugly at her hips and the shirt, tucking it into her bottoms a bit.

Then she reached back in and shuffled through a few more things and pulled out a thing leather belt with a couple loops hanging off and with some difficulty wound it through the belt loops on her pants.

She quickly turned and silently hurried up the stairs, not even bothering to close the cellar door and went straight to her room.

Her nose crinkled slightly at the flowery perfume scent that filled the small space and reached under her bed to pull out a pair of black boots and slipped them on her feet.

With a small sigh she approached her desk, dipped the quill into a small jar of ink and began to write.

_Dear Mother,  
>I am sorry<em> _for leaving but the sea calls to me as does the need to find him. I promice to be careful.  
>With love,<br>Nellie Swann_

A prick of sadness swirled in her stomach as she headed towards her balcony but was quickly consumed by excitement when the wind brought a small taste of the salty sea air to her, and she climbed down the vines that covered the side of their house.

_House but not home no matter how much mother hopes it to be, _she thought as she raced into the undergrowth of the forest, heading towards the sea. _My home is not on land. _"Goodbye mother."

She approached the dock where a trading ship was tied, and went right up to the main standing in front to it. "Excuse me sir but would you allow me to ride on your ship and be dropped off somewhere?"

The man tipped his hat up and looked down at her. "Have I not seen you before?"

"My mother an' I were here tradin' goods just like everyone on this island."

"Well why don' you run on home to your mother, a ship is no place for a lady," he commented then turned to walk onto the ship.

She followed and grabbed his arm. "Please sir! I can care for myself and do work." Her eyes looked into his pleadingly. "And I will do this for you as well, I am sure you deliver for a wig company as well am i right?"

He stopped and looked at her in interest. "Yes."

She unbound her waist length hair, a determined glint in her dark eyes. "I will sell some for seven shillings which if i must say is a much lower price than what i know it to be worth. Many people are in want of dark hair."

He reached forward and felt a couple strands, although they looked rough and coarse it was very smooth and slid through his fingers like water. " I could get a great deal from this."

She squared her shoulders trying to hide her discomfort. "To my shoulders is where i am willing to cut it," she grabbed a knife from the many that sat atop the barrels on the ship and easily sliced through the strands until her hair was shoulder lengthed and bound the rest with a cord of leather.

"You get this for seven shillings, and sail me to where i need to go. I will also help with keeping the ship in order." She held a hand out. "Do we have an accord?"

He shook her hand then dropped seven coins into her hand. "Alright." Then he took the hair. "Where is it that you are heading missy?"

She turned and walked over to the railing, inhaling deeply through her nose, feet adjusting quickly to the sway of waves beneath her that rocked the ship. A smirk found it's way onto her face, one that her mother had always hated and loved because it was hauntingly familiar to someone she had once known, Nellies father. "Tortuga."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Nellie pushed her dark brown hair out of her face and searched the think crowd surrounding her, trying to find someone that fit the description her mother had told her of her father's crew, although the details were vague. _It's like she was scared that I would try to find one an' run away ta find my father. _Her eyes strayed around and she snorted to herself, _guess she 'ad a reason fer tha'. _

She was a small fifteen year old girl lost in Tortuga, a place full of scallywags and heartless men, trying all by her onsies to find her father. The infamous Jack Sparrow. _Didn' really thin' ahead, didn' thin' I'd make it this far. _

With a determined glint in her eyes she turned and raced over to a Tavern called the 'Drunken Bride', went straight up to the counter and slammed a fist down to get the man running the Tavern's attention. "May I 'ave a temporary room?"

The big burly man leered at her and crouched to her level, instantly showing the gaps in his teeth. "Aren' ye a bit young ta be 'ere alone?"

She stared indignantly at the man, "I am quite old enough ta 'ave my own room." Then out of the pocket of her breeches she pulled seven shillings and slammed the coins onto the countertop. "Don' ye agree sir?"

"Hope ye 'ave a pleasant stay," the man laughed somewhat tauntingly as he scooped up the coins before turning to another customer.

With a satisfied smirk she turned and climbed the stairs until she came to a hallway then entered the nearest empty room and shut the door tightly behind with a sharp click of the lock. Her eyes scanned the small area before resting on a long mirror propped against a far wall. She curiously peered at her reflection, wondering if what looked back at her was truly her fathers face.

Dozens of times over she had asked that question to her mother and each time with the patience only a true parent could have, Elizabeth would tell her that yes she had the same dark brown unruly hair, yes her eyes were the same black, yes she had a sharp angular face like his, and yes they both had the same tanned skin.

Feeling somewhat anxious she turned and jogged down the stairs to begin her search, _but where to begin? There's a million places here that he could be. _Her thoughts immediately ended when she crashed into something and ended up knocking her to the ground with a sore bottom.

"Sorry lil missy," A calm voice said and a hand came into her view.

She looked up and saw an older man with gray hair that was white in places pulled into a loose ponytail and bushy sideburns, then somewhat hesitantly placed her hand in his offered one.

In one swift motion she was on her feet again and the man released hers, "Wha's a young 'um like ye doin' 'ere? Yer no' alone ye?"

"Umm, I'm looking fer me father, an' my names Nellie." She replied hesitantly.

"Me name is Joshmee Gibbs," Mister Gibbs replied, his gaze was fixed intently on her. "Ye look familiar, 'have I seen ye around 'ere before?"

She shook her head, he lightly curly hair bounced as she did. "Me first time 'ere."

"Well why do' ye come with me te me captions ship, Tortuga isn't a safe place for a young lass." Mister Gibbs said.

"I do no' mean te soun' unthankful at yer offer but I had best keep lookin'." She glanced around anxiously.

Mister Gibbs tipped his head to her, "Alrigh' lil missy, jus' be careul." Then he turned and hurried out of the Tavern, swaying slightly unbalanced by the amount of rum he'd consumed.

She looked around the Tavern once more before heading out as well, the air hot, making her thick hair cling stickly to her sweaty neck.

All around people were shoving at each other, laughing drunkenly with rum soaked faces and clothing, some played music while others attempted to keep balance while dancing and much to her disgust heavily kissing women up against walls and on the ground. But none of them held the face she was searching for, disappointing her and sending a slight mix or relief as well.

Growling quietly to herself, lip twitching in annoyance she headed in the direction of the docks. _If he's here, that is the most likely of places for him to be._ Breaking out in a steady jog, anxiety bubbled up inside of her when a huge ship loomed over her, casting shadows a long the dirt walk way.

She glanced to see if anyone was watching then climbed up the board to the deck and stepped, the ship rocked softly beneath her feet. Walking up the stairs to the helm, her fingers trailed along the wood and gripped the spokes tightly. _I shoud be behind one of these._

"Oiy! Yer no' ta be on this ship!" A familiar voice called out to her.

Looking down towards the docks, the familiar stout figure of Mister Gibbs was rushing on to the ship. "Miss Nellie!" He sounded surprised to see her again so soon.

"Sorry I did no' mean te trespass." She responded with a half smile.

Mister Gibbs squinted as if trying to figure out something. "Are ye sure I 'aven' seen ye 'fore?"

She nodded, "Do ye know wha' th' name of this ship is?"

"She be called 'The Black Pearl.'" Mister Gibbs replied with a proud glance around. "Th' last true Pirate Ship."

Her eyes widened with shock as she glanced up at the folded sails to see instead of the usual white sails they were black. "This is th' Black Pearl? My moth'r tol' me tha' my father is captain of a ship called th' Black Pearl!"

Mister Gibbs snapped his finers in realization, "That's where I've seen ye! Yer de spittin' image of th' Cap'n, come on." He grabbed her arm and pulled her down the stairs, turned sharply to a set of doors. "Cap'n!"

"Come in Mister Gibbs!" A voice called from within the room.

The First Mate opened the door then motioned for her to follow and closed it behind her.

She looked up at the other male and her breath caught in her throat at how familiar the man looked. "'Ello mister."

"Cap'n Jack this is Elizabeth's daughter, found 'er at the 'Drunken Bride'." Mister Gibbs said.

Jack looked up from the map he had been examining and his eyes widened slightly, "'Ello luv, wuts a little missy like ye doin' in a place like Tortuga?"

"I'm lookin' fer my father and according to me mother that would be you." She said confidently.

"Mister Gibbs leave." Jack snapped.

Mister Gibbs hurried out of the room and closed the door quickly behind him.

Jack got up and paced around the room for a couple minutes before quickly walking over to stand right in front of her, "Is she certain that I am yer…"

She smiled when she remembered that night when she was eight and her mother had told her about the night when the infamous Jack Sparrow had told her that he loved her, and they had spent the evening together. "Yes, my mother told me all about that night 14 years ago, leaving out a few details of course, but at my age I can figure it out."

Jack stared at her carefully as if inspecting her and she held herself up confidently, "Well I s'pose I can't look at you and still deny it, yer me spittin' image."

She smiled broadly, "My mother told me all about her adventures with you. I was mildly disappointed when she told me that she killed you once." She stated not bothering to attempt pirate talk anymore. "So cold-hearted, deceiving and so… Pirate."

"Well luv that's the blood ye come from," Jack chuckled a bit.

She smirked cockily at Jack, "I want to be a pirate."

Jack grinned noticing that her smirk was exactly like his, "Well luv ye could be, but does yer mother know ye left?"

"I left a note climbed down my bedroom balcony ran as fast as I bloody could and here I am." She shrugged her shoulders in a nonchalant way.

"Well are ye sure she'll be alright?" Jack questioned warily, "I don't want th' wrath of yer mother on me."

She snorted in a rather unlady-like manner, "You the great Jack Sparrow-"

"Captain," Jack interrupted.

She rolled her eyes, "_Captain _Jack Sparrow is afraid of making a woman mad?"

"Well I've had me fair amount of angry women slapping me, but lizzie… I don't liker 'er bein' mad at me," Jack said.

"Please Jack! I don't want to go back there! Life is so dull and I can't stand the way my mother pines after that whelp because she feels like she owes him after him trying so hard to save her and then she falls in love with you."

"Well at least we agree on sumthin'" Jack sighed and sat down. "Are ye sure this is wha' ye want?"

She nodded eagerly, then yawned and looked down at her hands somewhat embarrassed, slumping over slightly just realizing how tired she was.

"Ye can sleep on my bed," Jack said gesturing towards the bunk at the far end of the cabin.

"That's alright," she replied. "I can sleep in a hammock below."

Jack glared ever so slightly at her, "No ye are me…" he paused for a moment, his lip twitched. "Bonny..lass and I will be allowin' ye te sleep with a bunch of scallywags. If ye are to be stayin' ye have to do wha' I say as yer .." his lip gave another twitch from discomfort. "Captain so do as I say an' use me bunk."

She smirked again and raised an eyebrow. "Aye aye Captain," then she skipped over to the bed, kicked her shoes off and albeit jumped onto the bed, laid down and slowly slipped into unconsciousness, being lulled to sleep by the rock of the ship.

Jack's mind buzzed with questions as he stared at Nellie fast asleep on his bed.

He quickly turned and raced out of the room, heading straight up to the helm where his first mate was.

"Do we 'ave a headin' Cap'n?" Mister Gibbs asked.

"Jus' go where the wind takes us fer now," Jack replied as he looked out at the open sea.

Mister Gibbs turned to watch Jack, "Wha' 'bout th' lass?" He asked quietly.

"Th' lass will stay fer now but don' mention me…ties to 'er," Jack replied. "I'll man th' helm."

Then he turned and walked over to the wheel and took hold of it in his right hand while staring out at the horizon, the setting sun shining brightly at them, turning the sky a beautiful shade of purple and tinting the sea the same color.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Nellie's eyes slowly fluttered open, her roamed over the room she was in a smiled.

Instead of white tapestries, carpets, expensive dressers and an overly large bed she saw wooden walls and floors, a chest being used as a desk, said 'desk' covered with various maps, a coat hanger with a long coat hanging from it and the single bunk she laid on.

The room didn't smell of various soaps, perfumes, and flowery incense that made her choke from the strength of it, rather of the sharp salty sea air, tinged with rum and the bed smelt strongly sweat.

She eagerly swung her feet over the edge of the cot, slipped her boots on and half ran out of onto the deck, shielding her eyes from the brightness of the sun until they adjusted, inhaling deeply the clear air. Her eyes immediately scanned across the deck before settling on the crows nest.

With quick eager steps, she headed over to the rope ladder and hoisted herself up with ease and looked in to see a short man that was bald.

The male looked over at her, " 'Ello lass, what're ye doin' here?"

She smiled and climbed into the crows nest, "Cap'n Sparrow invited me on board, I'm Nellie."

"Me name is Marty, "Marty replied as he tipped his head in a slight nod. "Welcome to the Black Pearl."

She nodded back, "Thanks!"

"I'm goin' te get meself some rum, can ye keep an eye on the sea's fer me?" Marty asked as he began to climb out.

"Aye!" she smiled then turned and laid back with a content sigh, enjoying the warmth of the sun high in the sky.

"Ye enjoying yerself luv?" Jack asked from behind her.

She turned to him and smirked, "Yeah, I am! Bein' on th' ocean sailin' is incredible!"

Jack pulled himself up a bit more, "move over darlin' an' make some room," then he pulled himself up into the small amount of space beside her. "So tell me 'bout yerself."

"Do ye really want te know or ye just tryin' te be nice?" she asked while staring at Jack carefully.

"I do wan' te know, yer me…Bonnylass," Jack reassured her while giving her a small smile.

"Before I do, I wanted te ask if ye were goin' te tell the crew I'm yer…offspring," she asked anxiously while searching his dark eyes questioningly. _Ye sure seem te like pushin yer luck. _

Jack stood up and looked down, "Crew gather 'round!" He hollered feeling almost like he were some immortal god. _One can only wish. _

The crew slowly shuffled up to the main mast from below deck and whatever job they had been previously doing. "Aye Cap'n?" Mister Gibbs called.

Jack smirked to himself then grabbed her arm gently and pulled her to her feet. "This 'ere is a new crew member an' me…" _Ye can still turn back Jackie. _In reality he knew the option of turning back was lost when he allowed her to stay on the ship. "She's me offspring so treat 'er th' way ye would treat yer Cap'n!"

She held her head up and tried to look as confident as she could under so many eyes, "'Ello mates! I'm Nellie."

"Th' lass looks exactly like 'im!" A crew member named Ragetti stated in surprise to another.

"Is it safe te 'ave yer own child on a pirate ship? Wha' if th' lass gets 'erself hurt?" A newer member named Smith.

She swung herself over the edge, plunging quickly before grabbing at the rope ladder, slowing her descend and landed before the man bent down onto her hands and feet.

A loud gasp went through the crew, all taking a couple steps back. All had a similar thought running through their heads, if it had been a man that had done that it would have been no big deal or a bad attempt at showing off but for a young lady it was not only inappropriate but also quite shocking.

She straightened herself up, ignoring the burn in her hands and feet. "Sir I am 15 years old an' quite capable of caring for myself!"

"Are ye Miss. Elizabeth's daughter?" Ragetti asked curiously.

Ragetti's shorter friend Pinetti hit his arm, "Why'd ye ask tha'?"

Jack climbed down faster from the crows nest to better hear what the lanky younger male's response was going to be.

"Well when th' young Poppet was angry she looked an awful lot like Miss. Elizabeth," Pinetti Replied quietly.

She smiled brightly, eyes filled with excitement. "Really? Everyone is always sayin' tha' I only look like my…" She looked over at Jack out of the corner of her eye. "An' not many girls like te hear they look like a man."

"Ye scabrous dogs get back te work!" Jack called out loudly causing all the crew to scatter and go back to doing what they had been previously doing.

Jack turned to smile at her, his golden tooth glinted in the sunlight. "Feel free te do wha' ye can luv."

A week had passed since she had joined Jack Sparrows crew and she had been enjoying every moment of it.

The crew was nice to her although some still believed that women should not be on ships so she mostly stayed around Mister. Gibbs, Ragetti, and Pinetti.

Also she and Jack had been getting much closer with their similar personalities and antics they got along quite well whether it be just talking or pulling jokes on crew members.

As of that moment she was slowly tiptoeing over to the hammock on the other side of the Captains quarters where Jack was sleeping soundly.

She had just experienced the absolute most horrible dream she had ever had. Her entire family had been hung right before her and then she was just about to be hung when she had awoken.

She finally made it to the hammock, then slowly and crefully she climbed into it beside Jack.

Jack stirred slightly then lifted hishead, "Wha' ye doin'?"

"Can I sleep with you?" She asked sounding very much like a scared little child.

A sigh came from Jack as he sat up, then took her arm and led her back over to the bed. "Lay down."

She got onto the bed and moved over near the wall, tears burned at her eyes and a couple slipped down. _I should have known he wouldn't. _

Then Jack climbed onto the bed next to her and laid down on his back, "Night luv."

She smiled and moved somewhat closer to Jack's side. "Night Jack." She closed her eyes.

Jack slipped his arm underneath her waist, and grasped her side in his hand, attempting to make her feel comforted. Warmth radiated through her thin shirt, _I need te get 'er a vest, _he thought when he remembered a few days ago when it had rained and he had practically tossed her into his cabin when her shirt had started to become see through. "Luv whens yer bithday?"

She yawned loudly, "I's in three days."

Elizabeth stared out the window at the full moon a few tears silently slipped down her pale cheek.

In her right hand she gripped a crumpled up note that she had found in her daughters room. "Please be alright my little Nell."

She closed her eyes tightly causing a few more tears to leak from her red swollen eyes. "Jack you better take care of her."


End file.
